


Consigned to Oblivion

by gamzizzle



Series: Soulmates Forever. Right? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Polyamorous Dream SMP Ensemble, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Web Series: Tales from the SMP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamzizzle/pseuds/gamzizzle
Summary: Karl is slowly beginning to forget Sapnap, Quackity, and everything else he really ever knew. The only things he is able to remember clearly are the tales and the places he's been. Constantly confusing Sapnap for someone else he had met in another time. However, the people that Karl is confusing for Sapnap may not just be completely random strangers, but maybe they have some connection. How long will it be until Karl is completely lost and his mind is only a place to keep stories?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Soulmates Forever. Right? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186601
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. Blurry Minds and Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl comes back from another time travel journey. He makes his way from his old library to his new one in Kinoko Kingdom. His body felt exhausted and eventually he found himself asleep in the library. Sapnap goes looking for Karl and finds him there. A couple small mumbles in Karl's sleep turns into a bit of confusion.

As the male in the multicolor sweatshirt fell through the green and purple portal a small yelp could be heard as he fell onto the stone floor. He stood up clutching a book in his arms tightly. A sigh left his lips. This was Karl Jacobs, he was a time traveler who resided in his library near the L’Manberg crater, well, previously resided there. He was back from yet another tale. His memory felt fuzzy. After the shortstop in the Inbetween he always felt lightheaded, with a blurry vision and mind. It usually went away after a couple of minutes. He had hoped he would’ve ended up in Kinoko Kingdom, his, Sapnap’s, and George’s newly founded country but no luck there. The walk back wasn’t too far, just tiring to him at his current state. The only things that were decipherable in his mind were a couple names, one of them being Sapnap.

Karl made his way back to Kinoko Kingdom with no one in sight right now. He stepped into the library and into his President Quarters. He climbed down the ladder and grabbed a book to write about yet another tale. After finishing that, he jotted down a quick diary entry. He climbed back out of there and his vision got a bit blurry once more. He felt tired but decided this wouldn’t be a great place to rest. Although Karl had made that decision in his mind, his body was already kneeling down and resting against the wall in the back of the unfinished library. His eyes tried to keep open until he passed out there now asleep.

Sapnap had been searching for Karl for a little while before looking in the library as the last place to look and found his fiancé’s sleeping body on the floor. He walked over slowly as he knelt down in front of him to see if he was even partially awake. Nope. He began to take off his netherite armor, beginning with his helmet and so forth. Furthermore, he carefully sat beside Karl and almost instantly he felt the other male’s warmth closer to his own body with his head resting against Sapnap’s shoulder. It’s almost as if he knew he was there. Sapnap smiled softly and a red tint was on his face. A couple of minutes later and Karl could be heard mumbling things to himself? At first, it wasn’t coherent enough, but soon some words could be heard- more like names. “James..” is one of them Karl had mumbled in his slumbered state. Sapnap looked down in confusion but decided to ignore it at first. Eventually it felt like he couldn’t ignore it.

The words started forming sentences, Sapnap had just figured it was some random dream. “James..please don’t die…” is something that stuck in his head. Why did it sound familiar, no, no way. He shook it off and began to play with Karl’s brown hair as he sat there. He wondered if he said something, would Karl respond in his dream or wake up? He decided to test it out. “Karl..it’s okay.” those words slipped out his mouth like pure honey, so sweet and kind. Sapnap felt the other’s body tense up, it caused him to get worried. “James please just stay right here with me, don’t leave...please..” there were tears dripping down Karl’s cheeks now. Sapnap decided to wake up Karl. He shook him lightly, “Karl, Karl, wake up please it’s just a nightmare.” he said as Karl opened his eyes slowly and once they met with Sapnap’s he started crying.

Sapnap became slightly panicked, “Oh shit..Karl what’s wrong?? Please tell me-” he said with urgency in his voice. “Y-you’re alive..?” he asked once again, confusing Sapnap, he nodded. “Yes of course I am..why wouldn’t I be?” he replied and questioned back. Karl engulfed him into a huge hug. “Thank god..” Sapnap was gently rubbing Karl’s back now and caressing him every so often. He drifted in and out of sleep seeming to never be awake nor completely asleep. After some time Karl stirred awake and fluttered his eyelids looking up at Sapnap cuddling into him. “Oh- hey Karl, are you feeling okay?” he nodded not yet having the energy to speak. “That’s good..want to get up? Maybe find a more comfortable place to lay?” Sapnap asked. Karl shook his head, “Just wanna stay here for now..” he mumbled, “Okay okay, we can stay here as long as you want.” Sapnap got more comfortable with Karl and started playing with his hair again.

“You know, it’s not that bad laying here, it’s calming. I’m just wondering one thing, why did you fall asleep right here?” Sapnap pondered to Karl, “I came here because..uh...b-because….sorry my mind feels completely blank-” he said slightly panicked as he began fidgeting with his hands. Sapnap noticed that Karl was now trying to find a way to distract himself from panicking more. He took off a chain he had around his neck, handing it to Karl. “Here, mess with this, I think it might help you distract yourself better.” he dropped it in his palm. It did seem to help a lot better, the metal noises were a better distraction and the ability to move it around a lot also helped. Now Karl felt a little better, “I’m sorry for my mind blanking out on you..” he said and Sapnap replied almost immediately. “Hey, no need to apologize, it’s okay, happens to all of us. You don’t need to answer my question.” Wow his voice sounded so reassuring.

Karl fidgeted with the chain necklace a bit more before handing it back to Sapnap. “No I can answer it..I needed to put something in my quarters and didn’t realize how exhausted I was and I guess passed out here.” He shrugged. Sapnap put the chain necklace back on, “Oh- guessing you didn’t get much sleep last night?” Sapnap looked back down at his fiancé, “Heh something like that..” Karl looked away, “I want to get up and actually get some work done, but my entire body feels like it shut down..” Sapnap sighed, “That’s not good, come on I’ll carry you to my house and then you can rest your body there okay?” He insisted not waiting for an answer. He first, put his armor back on and then picked Karl up. A quiet little noise of shock was heard from him but no protest or complaints. Sapnap had made sure to keep a tight grip when holding him knowing Karl wouldn’t really be able to hold on very much. 

After a semi-long walk Sapnap made it to his house, it wasn’t huge but it was big enough. It was filled with so many chests full of items and supplies. Sapnap went to his bed and rested Karl there, he figured no one would bother him today or really anytime soon. Especially not with Dream in prison. Karl had immediately gotten comfortable under the blanket. Now, Sapnap was taking his armor off and putting it on it’s stand. He then glanced back at Karl, “Need anything, like food? Water?” he asked, “Water please.” Karl replied back. He covered his head with the blanket as well as putting his hood on his head. Sapnap left and returned quickly, handing Karl water, he took it, thanking him and started drinking- jeez he didn’t realize how dehydrated he was. He nearly choked on it. Now he went back to lying in bed, “Now, can you just lay here with me..?” he started tracing the ring on his finger. “Yeah of course.” he laid beside Karl and, of course, he felt him immediately latch onto him with a hug. His physical affection was always the greatest to receive, especially the hugs. Karl moved his head up to Sapnap's forehead, “Muah. This is a thank you.” he said now giggling. Ah there it was, Karl was acting a bit more himself now. “Muaaaaaah.” Sapnap gave a smooch on Karl’s head, “And that’s for the best fiancé ever, now get some rest.” Finally, Karl fell asleep and seemed genuinely calm and relaxed. Sapnap admired this state, even if Karl usually had a very bubbly and upbeat mood and personality, seeing him so up close and peaceful really made him happy. Feeling this good mood allowed Sapnap to fall asleep as well. Soft snores came from Karl whilst occasional loud snores left Sapnap. The two did seem very content, as they usually did together. Let’s hope it stays like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope whoever is reading this enjoyed. This is my first ever published fan fiction and I hope to stick with it best I can. My writing skills aren't perfect so I won't mind some constructive criticism!


	2. How The Bickering Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Sapnap begin trying to finish the library in Kinoko Kingdom. A certain colorblind Brit interrupts and of course, Sapnap and him get into a usual one of their bickering and fights. Karl has to intervene. George is now off on wood collecting duty. Karl and Sapnap are left alone again with Karl getting a bit zoned out. George comes back with a book which gets Sapnap curious. George needs to have a conversation with Sapnap. The contents of that book start more than just silly bickering between the two.

The next day felt as though it arrived so quickly. Karl was the first one to wake up out of the two. He immediately smiled when he realized Sapnap was sleeping right beside him. The other male had a tight grip around Karl, he sighed, guess he’s stuck there for a little while. No complaining though, the warmth that came from his fiancé was like no other, he was always warm and cuddly. Karl sometimes got lost in thought, mostly always thinking how he was deserving of someone as amazing as Sapnap, he was strong, fearless, kind, and everything you could ever want in a single human being. His voice was solace and mellow to Karl. His eyes glow with delight and beauty, and his touch was ever so loving. 

Around a little over an hour later Sapnap could be heard grumbling softly as he woke up. He opened his eyes just a little to make sure Karl was still there and then placed his head on his chest nuzzling into the soft cotton of the sweatshirt. “Morning chucklehead, how did you sleep?” Karl asked, giggling softly. Now he was petting Sapnap’s head gently. “Mm..best sleep ever…” he mumbled back with a very tired voice but what he said was true and genuine. “I’m glad, but can we get up soon, you’ve practically been holding me hostage.” Karl remarked. After a little whining Sapnap let go of Karl and turned to the other side, “Thank youuuu.” Karl was smirking a tad as he finally got out of the bed and stretched. “I’m going to the bathroom, but I’ll be back, don’t miss me too much.” 

Sapnap was a little upset that Karl left even though he shouldn’t be. He’s only going to the bathroom, not that big of a deal, it’s not like he’s just going to end up walking out and leaving...and then leave Sapnap alone again, with his own thoughts, abandoning him. He shook the negative thoughts away best he could. Sapnap sat up wiping his eyes which seemed to be welling up with tears, “Oh come on, you’re not allowed to cry over silly dumb stuff.” he muttered to himself. A couple of deep breaths in, and he finally got up. Karl was back as well. “Sapnap, do you have any food, I’m hungry.” he asked at the doorway, “No I don’t, I definitely expect you to go get your own and cook it yourself. Either that or starve.” he replied with a smile, clearly being sarcastic. “Yes of course I have food.”

After the two had something to eat they made their way back to Kinoko Kingdom. They decided to continue building and decorating it since it needed it. It was only the two of them for a little while before woah shocker here, George arrived admiring the place. He stepped through the open doorway, “Wow this place definitely looks nicer than the last time I was here.” he commented, Sapnap turned his head to see the colorblind Brit leaning against the doorway with a dumb smile. “Yeah it does, no thanks to you of course. Welcome back sleeping beauty.” he scoffed back with teasing intentions. Sapnap walked over to George. “Well that’s no way to treat your friend Sapnap, either way I’m here, and about to watch you and who I’m assuming is Karl staring at us from the open trapdoor.” This comment embarrassed Karl which made his cheeks red. He was watching the two from his ‘president’s quarters’ because he didn’t want to interrupt. Sapnap looked over at the beautiful pair of curious eyes peeking through the small opening and chuckled. “Yeah it’s Karl, we’re just working on things to make the place look good, and if you want to stay here you need to help. At least get mushrooms for us.” he huffed. 

George clearly didn’t seem like he wanted to help like at all. “No, I think I’ll pass.” he replied snarkily. Sapnap pulled out his netherite sword and gave George a warning, at that moment the Brit bolted out the door with Sapnap following behind him. “SAPNAP WAIT IT WAS A JOKE-” he yelled as Sapnap hit him a few times making sure to not badly injure him you could hear the horrified screams. “GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH I DON’T CARE.” Sapnap shouted as George yelled more. Karl got out from his ‘president’s quarters’ and went outside to stop the two, he rolled his eyes, “Sapnap, George!! Quit it, now!” he yelled at the two of them. Sapnap stopped for a moment to look at Karl whilst George made a run for it back to Karl to hide behind him. “But- but Karl he started it!!” Sapnap protested now sounding like a child, “I did not!” George yelled back. Karl sighed, “Both of you are acting like five year olds it’s tiring. Sapnap stop trying to kill George, George stop being annoying. There, now settle your differences, or I’ll ask both of you to leave, and I can continue working by myself.” Karl said all in one breath. Sapnap looked embarrassed but still angry, he put his sword on his back and walked over to George and Karl, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“George, I’m- ugh I’m sorry I guess.” Sapnap muttered walking past them now. “Yeah I guess I’m sorry too.” George scoffed back. “Great, there we go, now George can you actually do something? Like at least get some wood?” Karl asked, “Fine fine, do you have an axe I can borrow.” he replied. Karl nodded, “Mhm, here you go, I’m going to need it back though.” George nodded, taking the axe from Karl and thanking him. He wasn’t too happy about actually having to do stuff but soon realized he had nothing better to do. “Wow can’t believe you actually got him to do that.” Sapnap laughed as he said that to Karl. “Don’t think you’re off the hook either.” Karl replied back which rendered the other male a bit surprised, “I’m sorrrrrrryyyyy Kaaaaaarrrrrllll.” this apology seemed to do no good, only got a little laugh out of Karl. “You still love meeeee.” Sapnap continued to drag on his words. “Yeah of course I do, there is absolutely nothing you could do to make me stop loving you.” he said back awkwardly laughing before a thought washed over his mind. ‘It would be something I would do to make me stop loving you…’ he tried to let that fade out of his mind, in these couple of moments Karl was completely silent and accidentally blocked out the world for a moment.

“Karl, Karl, hello, Earth to Karl.” Sapnap repeated a few times before Karl snapped back into reality, “Sorry my bad, got lost in my head for a second.” He turned to face Sapnap now, “Awww did you get so caught thinking about how much you love me you tuned out the world?” he asked with a dumb smile plastered on his face. “Sure, think what you want.” Karl began to start building again and Sapnap joined him. “You think George will be back before next year? Jeez he’s so slow.” Sapnap commented, almost perfect timing George arrived back putting all the wood in a chest. “Yeah I think I will.” He seemed to be holding a book in his hand which made Sapnap curious. Karl was ignoring the two assuming they would start bickering sooner or later. “Aye Gogy what’s that book in your hand?” George looked at Sapnap from the first floor, “That’s actually what I need to talk to you about, can you come outside with me for a moment or two?” he asked, Sapnap gave a ‘yes’ look. George walked out a little ways from the library waiting for Sapnap. “Karl I'll be back in a few minutes, snooze lord and I have something to talk about.” Sapnap said before starting to walk down the stairs, “Okay just promise me you’ll both be alive after that conversation.” Karl said, smiling not thinking much about whatever book George had.

“So, George what’s with the book?” That was Sapnap’s first question. “Well you see, I was out getting wood like Karl had asked and Sam came over to me explaining how he had something for me.” George began explaining while Sapnap nodded to show he was listening. “He handed me this book and told me to read it, and I was also told it was for you as well. I..” he coughed to clear his throat. “I read it right? It seemed to be a message or letter of somesort, from uhm..Dream.” as he finished Sapnap’s eyes opened wide with a skeptical look on his face. “What the hell does Dream want??” he asked with a very bothered tone in his voice. George handed the book to Sapnap, “Read it yourself and see.” Sapnap hastily took it and began to read it.

“Dear Sapnap and George,   
Hello. I finally got Sam to get a message out for me. How are you two? I really hope my two best friends are doing well. I’m really lonely here. No one has come to visit me since Sapnap. I especially miss George. :(   
I feel so trapped, I wish I could leave or even see some light that isn’t the glowing lava. Although, sometimes it’s nice to sit close to, it reminds me of you Sapnap. Fiery and dangerous. I hope we left off on a good note since the last time we spoke. I’m sorry that I hurt you, I didn’t mean to. That’s one thing I hope we’re able to talk about soon.  
I desperately also miss George, your sweet voice, eyes, smile...I want to see it again. I can’t believe you haven’t stopped by yet, but I get it if you don’t want to.  
You guys should really come visit me. We have a few things to discuss and I thought why not have both come so we can have a conversation all together, like friends. I hope you two consider visiting, I really need it. I’d honestly start begging but I won’t make you have to read all of that. Anyways, I love both of you so much. Once again, consider it. Please.  
Signed, from your good friend,  
Dream :)”

Sapnap had finished reading and was utterly bothered by it. Yes, him and Dream didn’t leave off on a horrible end but it still annoyed him. Dream never sounded this desperate unless he wanted something. Great, he's going to use them again. Bastard. “So, Sapnap, should we actually go visit him? He is our friend after all..” George said, he did want to see Dream. For someone who wasn’t really involved in events he didn’t have the same ideas about Dream as everyone else. It was still his Dream, he couldn’t hate him. “Fuck no, he clearly wants something from us, and I don’t feel like getting used again.” Sapnap snapped back. “I think what he wants is to see his friends!!” George yelled at him. “No he doesn’t George, what do you not get, he isn’t OUR Dream anymore!” Now the arguing had started. I wasn’t normal bickering. It was a genuine argument. 

Karl had overheard the two and stepped outside to notice them, at first he didn’t think much of it. This was normal right? After a little more observing he realized that this was definitely not normal for the two. He wandered over to them catiousously. “Guys what is it now??” Karl asked, Sapnap turned his head to face him. A wave of embarrassment flooded over him. “Dream sent us a note asking to visit him and this fucker wants to!” Sapnap said. “Oh..as much of the context that I don’t have from this argument, maybe you should…” Karl said. “Well, you listen to Karl right? So please, do that right now.” George looked over at Karl and then Sapnap again. “Give me a little time to think okay?” Now he was left with making this decision, what does he say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! This chapter was a little longer than the first one and I'm super proud of it! I want to try aiming for this much each chapter. I have a couple plot ideas to add to this so be ready for it. Also I rlly said Sapnap abandonment issues go brr.


	3. Flames and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap made the decision to go visit Dream in prison with George. At first he was skeptical of Dream's wants and actions. Karl finds himself alone in Kinoko Kingdom once more. A familiar green and pruple portal spark his interest, however this travel was like nothing he would be prepared to experience ever. Dream, George, and Sapnap seem to be mending something between them. Of course, Dream will never show full intention. Karl is terrified of the future now.

Sapnap and George were walking over to the prison together. Sapnap was unusually silent during the walk there. George was in a decent mood, but the tension was strange between them. “Sapnap, uh, thank you for saying yes to coming..I know you didn’t want to.” George mumbled as he looked down at the ground. Sapnap realized he couldn’t ignore his friend forever, “It’s okay, I’m sorry for snapping at you, I just got mad mostly at *him* ya know?” This apology made George smile a bit. “You know, I don’t always understand why we fight so much.” he said, “It’s definitely our personalities or something. Sometimes it’s funny, but it hurts when it’s actual anger and seriousness.” Sapnap said back. “You can say that again.”

They continued their walk to the prison before entering it. Of course, now they had to go through the long way to get to Dream. Sapnap was already somewhat familiar with the prison. It was big yet easy to remember. George was brand new to it, he was shocked at the huge security. Sooner or later, George and Sapnap were standing in front of the lava waterfall. Sam had started clearing it out. Eventually the lava was clear and the platform moved over to Dream’s cell. Once it arrived George and Sapnap stepped off and walked into the cell waiting for the lava to flow back down and have it finally open up. Dream was standing in the corner of his room facing the other way. “Well, I didn’t expect you two to visit so soon, but I’m surely not complaining.” Dream said, still staying faced away. George was the first one to speak to him, “Hey Dream- I- I’m sorry for not visiting..” This earned him a small nudge from Sapnap.

“It’s okay, I just missed you. Both of you actually.” Dream said back, his voice sounded hoarse and weak, “So, what do you want from us anyways? There is definitely a reason for more than just you missed us.” Sapnap said, this turned Dream’s facial expression sour even though they couldn’t see it. “Is it a crime to want to see my best friends? Listen, for once, I don’t need anything from either of you.” he looked over his shoulder just to glance before turning his entire self around. His face was painted in a couple of harsh burn marks and bruises. His hands and arms also looked severely burned. George gasped and immediately ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. “Dream- what- what happened to you??” he asked in a worried tone, Dream tried gently pushing George off him, but he didn’t budge. “It’s my own fault, don’t worry George, it doesn’t hurt too bad-” he was cut off by George, “Shut up.. I’m going to worry you idiot.” Sapnap wasn’t going to interrupt right now. George pulled away from the hug and held Dream’s face in his hands.

Dream’s eyes were now met with George’s. “Just let me care about you.” George huffed, Sapnap finally walked over to the two, “Dream, I thought you said you would act better after I left.” he sighed, “I was just..got a little too close to the lava alright? I was stuck constantly thinking about you two for hours..” Dream seemed so pathetic in this state, and it was honestly sad. George had sat the three down, and they were all feeling the awkwardness fill the room. Finally, someone spoke up, none other than Dream. “Seriously thank you for coming to visit me, I swear I was about to go insane.” he said laughing a little in hopes of brightening the mood. “It’s no problem Dream, right Sapnap?” George said, Sapnap nodded his head, “Yeah, I guess overall it wasn’t a bad idea.” 

Karl was now left in the library alone again. There wasn’t much he felt like doing without Sapnap or George there. He was walking around the empty and quiet library. The mood felt off, he knew this feeling somehow. Eventually he found himself back in his quarters. As he climbed down the ladder a soft green glow seemed as though it was behind him. Once he climbed down, he turned to face a familiar swirly portal. He shook his head, “I don’t want to deal with this right now.. I really don’t.” Karl said to himself, of course his self-control wasn’t very strong and his curiosity got the best of him. He placed his hand against the portal and soon fell through. His mind got fuzzy for a moment before he stepped through another portal. Wait, wasn’t he just here, the library, it’s the same. Did it just not work? This was becoming very strange. The smell of smoke and flames filled his nose, he was getting wary of his surroundings now. He climbed up his ladder and had to work extra hard to get it to budge open. Once he did however, the library was on fire, filled with smoke. Books on the floor, burnt to a crisp. He heard a voice shouting his name.

Sapnap, George, and Dream all seemed to end up enjoying each other’s company. Dream seemed in a better mood, and they were all sitting all buddy-buddy close to one another. George’s head rested on Dream’s shoulder and Sapnap’s head was leaning against Dream’s. Felt like old times. Right now they were playing pictionary. It felt so nice and relaxing. Sapnap felt something in his gut telling him something was wrong but blatantly ignored it. “Dream, that looks nothing like a dog-!” George had said, oh, Sapnap didn’t realize the round was over. “Well my bad George, I’m not a fucking artist.” Dream rolled his eyes. “Let’s try to find something else to do, this game is getting kinda boring.” Sapnap suggested, the other males nodded their heads in agreement. “How about truth or dare?” Dream offered, “Ugh, absolutely not.” George said immediately after but was cut off by Sapnap, “YEAH! TARGET GEORGE TIME.” he seemed excited. “Two against one, guess you gotta play George.” Dream said with a smirk across his lips. Before their game began Sam walked in, “How much longer do you guys plan to be here? I really didn’t expect it to last more than thirty minutes.” he said. “Uhh we really don’t know, is there a limit?” George had asked. “No no, but no one usually stays this long.” Dream soon butted in, “We’re enjoying ourselves, sorry to keep you on watch for so long. You know you could just leave, not like any of us can really leave.” Sam rolled his eyes, “Haha very funny Dream but that’s a hard no. Bye, let me know when you two want to leave.” he said before leaving. The three all burst out into a fit of laughter. It was good to see them all in such a nice mood. Dream, for once, seemed to be showing his real emotions, maybe not all his intentions, but hey it’s progress.

Karl immediately became panicked. His eyes were filled with tears from emotions and the smoke. His lungs also began to hurt, oh god what was happening. Muffled shouting was all he could hear while he slowly crept out of his quarters. “KARL WHERE ARE YOU?” that was definitely Sapnap, his vision was blurry once more. He saw a figure walk past the flames and through the smoke now carefully lifting him up. He reacted with wanting to be set down again, “Sapnap- wait I have important things I need to get-!” he yelled trying to fall back down onto the floor. “Whatever it is, it’s not worth you dying for!” Sapnap had said back. “No, no, no you don’t understand! Please.” he was getting shaky trying to reach back to the trapdoor, no use of course, way too far. Sapnap carried him outside away from the library and set him down in the grass. George was standing there with tears in his eyes watching the building be destroyed. Karl tried to stand up, Sapnap was consoling George and at that moment Karl tried making a run for it back to the library. He felt a hand pull his wrist and body back. “Karl no, you can’t go back in there!!” Sapnap shouted, “I NEED to Sapnap! There’s something more important in there than my life!” Karl began to pull his arm away from Sapnap, but his grip was too powerful. 

Karl found himself defeated kneeling down on the ground and began sobbing. Sapnap was holding him while George went to kneel beside him. “Karl I’m..so sorry…” Sapnap was crying too, especially seeing Karl in such a distraught state. Eventually, Karl was sobbing into Sapnap’s shirt, the fire had mostly gone out. Everything was completely destroyed, gone, nothing. All their hard work had gone away. All of Karl’s hard work was gone too. This was a tragedy, almost like another tale. After nearly an hour of crying, Karl had worn himself out again, per-usual. When he woke up he was back in the familiar white palace of the Inbetween. A book was set out in front of him. He went to hastily clutch it in his arms, hugging it before he opened to read the contents.

It read,   
“As you can see, you were fooled by the present and future. That can happen, be aware of it. You haven’t lost anything yet. Yield that as a warning. Will these events occur? Possibly not, if you’re careful enough.   
This message will be shorter than all the rest, for there isn't a need to explain right now. Explore the castle if you’d like, or return home.  
Also, remember; Fear not, this is not a place to to provoke harm, but a place to feel at ease.”

Karl was still absolutely shaken from the events, he wanted to return home now. A glow of white light soon grew into a flash and eventually the familiar green and blue colors were back as he stepped through the portal now back in his library. He will forever remember the fear and shock of the flames. Not a time to dwell on the past- er future? Whatever. Karl now had to think of all the things he will now need to do to keep this library and country safe. He started another diary entry, this one was a particularly long one. He mostly went off into tangents until he realized an hour of writing had passed. He closed the book and put it in his chest. Relieved to finally have some peace, he shut his eyes for a moment and soon realized. Sapnap and George weren’t back, because if they were they would be looking for him. Why were they staying with Dream for so long? He didn’t really care, he was just hoping nothing bad happened. No, of course not, they’re safe, they’re fine, they’re alright. Why were these thoughts clouding his mind? He knew the answer, he just didn’t want to remember why he knew. Karl had a feeling, things weren’t staying peaceful for very long. That feeling was coursing through his bones, blood, veins; his entire body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like the beginning of the chapter but later on I started enjoying it more. I really hope it took you for a shock. I'm very excited to expand more on this fic, already at 11 pages on my google doc! And the support I've been receiving for the fic is so great, so thank you.


	4. Love and Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap arrive back from the prison in good moods. They find Karl in a very hyper mood, almost filled with terrified excitement. Soon, Quackity comes to Kinoko Kingdom and Karl couldn't be happier. The three fiancés spend time together and things seem calm for once.

George and Sapnap were walking back together smiling and laughing. It appeared as though they both enjoyed themselves with Dream. Their friendship needed mending and slowly, but surely it was happening. Sapnap was still hurt by the things that Dream had done, but that was normal and okay. He was hopefully becoming different and changing. They arrived at the library and noticed there were some additions. More books, shelves, and general tidiness. As they approached they saw Karl surveying the whole thing, he heard them walk in and turned around immediately. “Oh hey guys! I’m glad you’re back.” Karl said, he seemed so hyper. “Woah, hey there, you definitely seem- excited about something?” Sapnap had asked, Karl nodded. “Yeah, got this great burst of energy plus like 2 cans of Monster can really keep you up.” he grabbed both George and Sapnap’s arms, tugging them along the library. 

“Karl, you’re acting like a humming bird or something, calm down just a minute.” George said laughing under his breath, “No no listen I don’t need to, plus I finally added some books and- and..” he was cut off by Sapnap covering his mouth, “Slow down, relax, and breathe.” he chuckled as his hand slowly moved off the other male’s mouth. Karl took a deep breath before giving Sapnap a bothered expression, “James- I uh- S-Sapnap, I’m fine, I’m calm.” He had to quickly fix his error and hoped Sapnap nor George thought it was weird. Sapnap’s expression shifted, he had heard that name from Karl before, but if he was sure, he didn’t know anyone by that name. Eventually Sapnap and George caved and had to deal with hyper Karl for about 30 minutes of him showing them the library.

Karl had finally finished but was still practically jumping up and down. He was acting like this to try to distract himself from the immense fear flowing through his body. “Karl, I think you need to sit down, like actually.” Sapnap commented, “No, I’m fine! Seriously, I don’t get why you keep mentioning that. I’m good, great, best I’ve ever felt!” he placed a hand on the back of his neck, giving a sweet smile. He walked away now fidgeting with his hands. This immediately alerted Sapnap that Karl was in some panicked state. He stepped back over to him, now grabbing his hands gently into his. They looked into each other’s eyes. Karl’s hurricane of thoughts finally found the eye of the storm. “It’s okay to tell me if you’re stressed, remember you’re never a burden to any one of us.” Sapnap reassured, “I know that..but thank you…” Karl replied, keeping his gaze locked on the handsome male’s face. Sapnap leaned down to gently peck Karl’s lips.

Karl was a blushing mess now dropping his head and nudging it into Sapnap’s chest. “Hey, love birds, chill it out.” George called from across the room. Sapnap rolled his eyes, “Shut it George.” he said back laughing a little. After Karl stopped being so flustered the three started putting more books into the bookshelves and really started looking beautiful inside. George, Sapnap, and Karl were sitting beside one another taking a greatly deserved break. Soon enough, a familiar face walked through the library doors. None other than Quackity. Karl’s eyes lit up, he stood up and ran to Quackity, pulling him in a huge hug. “Hey there Ka- oof-! Haha, very forward with the hugs now are we?” Quackity asked, “I’m so glad you’re here!! I’ve been waiting so long for you to come and visit Kinoko Kingdom!!” Karl seemed so happy to see his other fiancé now showering him with kisses and affection. Quackity politely shoved Karl off him, “Okay okay, that’s enough Karl thank you.” he laughed and eventually Sapnap and George came over as well. They were all chatting now and showing Quackity around the place.

“Quackity, you should totally move here with us! So we can always be close and together.” Karl said, with a huge huge smile. “I’ll think about it, I still have a couple of things I need to do before I decide to actually live here or not.” Quackity replied. “That’s cool dude, take all the time you need, it’s not necessarily finished yet, so you have plenty of time.” Sapnap added. Quackity felt so cared for and loved in this moment, something he was still getting used to. Karl’s happy energy was radiating off him. Finally, a little time when he isn’t worried. Who knew how long this would last. 

Eventually, the sun began to set, George had begun building a small home near the library while Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl decided to sleep in the library, a home could be figured out another time. Plus, Karl wanted to sleep surrounded by books, it reminded him of his old library back in L’Manberg. Right now, he was sitting on the roof of the library staring up at the sky, breathing in the fresh air. Quackity and Sapnap had found him out there and both went to sit on both sides of him. “Hey guys..” Karl smiled and yawned. “The sky is so pretty from here, the moon is so bright and the aura of it all is magical.” Sapnap rested his hand on Karl’s thigh. Karl eventually took Sapnap’s hand in his own, along with Quackity’s in his other one. “Maybe I will move here..it’s really nice to be with you both..” Quackity said softly, he leaned against Karl. Their engagement rings twinkled with the soft moonlight on them. 

Karl was the first to fall asleep, and then Quackity, leaving Sapnap awake. He ended up having to carry them back inside one by one. Of course, he didn’t mind. They had found a comfortable place in the library to put some makeshift beds there. Now Sapnap had both his fiancés sleeping calmly beside him as he tugged a blanket over all three. He took a few more moments to admire their gorgeous sleeping faces before also shutting his eyes. All together they looked perfect for one another. Soulmates really. When Karl and Sapnap first found one another, it looked complete, but didn’t feel it just yet. Soon, Quackity found his way into their relationship, and finally it was making its way towards perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me finally writing a chapter where it's mostly sweet and wholesome? Unheard of, yet here it is. I really hope to add more sweet things like this along the story! It was super comforting to write. The chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but I didn't want to use up all the love and cuteness in one single chapter now did I?


	5. Emptiness and Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl wakes up very early in the morning to find his mind completely blank. An empty feeling washed upon him. Sitting in the grass alone for a while before someone who seems familiar and safe comes along. In the actual morning the emptiness has gone away but feels as though something a bit more painful is in his head.

It was very early in the morning, around 2am. Karl had found himself awake for some reason. His mind felt completely blank. He felt all empty and lost. Karl looked down at Sapnap and Quackity, why did they look so foreign but familiar to him? He slowly got up walking around the library. Karl ended up wandering outside, he didn’t even feel like a person right now. Who was he? Where was he? It was like his memory had disappeared. A feeling of water was dripping down his cheeks, why was he crying? Nonetheless, even with this empty feeling, he sat down in the grass. Sapnap stirred awake after a while of losing the warmth beside him. “Huh..Karl…?” he mumbled to himself. Sapnap ran his fingers through his hair and then got up. “Where does he always disappear to?” 

Sapnap walked outside seeing Karl. Why did they always end up in strange situations like this? He went to go sit beside him. “Hey, can’t sleep?” he asked now rubbing Karl’s back softly. Then there was a dead silence, only the sound of crickets and a small breeze. Karl decided to just shake his head in response. “I’ll stay out here with you then..” Sapnap soon replied. Karl felt a warm comfort that came with Sapnap, of course his memory was failing him at the moment. A few minutes go by with no talking, mostly just Karl looking blankly into the sky. Sapnap was getting a bit worried as to why he hadn’t heard a single word from his fiancé. “Are you alright..? You’re awfully quiet.” he asked, once again only getting a head gesture from Karl, this time a nod. “Okay, I trust that you’re alright, probably tired yet unable to sleep, I get it.” 

Karl began to get more comfortable around Sapnap sitting in the grass field. He situated himself into Sapnap’s lap eventually, he seemed happy, even with complete emptiness building up inside him. When together they felt so whole, so warm, so happy. Being together so much more now was the greatest thing to both of them. Sapnap started playing with Karl’s hair, and he melted into the touch. A smile spread across his lips. After nearly an hour Karl was asleep again, these relieved Sapnap as he carried him inside once more.

The true morning had arrived. Sunlight glowing through the glass panes onto Karl’s face. He woke up with a horrible headache. Sapnap and Quackity had been up for a while but decided to let Karl sleep in. As soon as Karl sat up he groaned bringing both of his hands to his face, covering it. Only good thing, his mind wasn’t blank. He actually did not recollect anything from when he woke up early morning. First to notice Karl was quite ironically George, “Wow you’re finally awake, imagine sleeping in until nearly the afternoon.” he teased, which received a small glare from the tired male. “Oh no he’s already cranky, Sapnap, come get your fiancé.” he called towards Sapnap who eagerly went to Karl. “Mornin- er sorta, anyways, did you sleep well?” all Sapnap got was, “Mhm..” Onto the next question, “Are you feeling okay? Heh George said you were acting cranky towards him.” Sapnap sat next to Karl, moving hair out of his face. “Headache, horrible horrible headache.” he replied, finally with words. “Oh, I’m sorry about that. Come here..” Sapnap opened his arms wide waiting for Karl to flop into his embrace, which he did, groaning more. “Guess George wasn’t lying to me when he said you were cranky.” he chuckled, which earned a nudge from Karl.

The whole entire day Karl took occasional naps, they only lasted 10-30 minutes if he was lucky. His headache lasted the entire day, he didn’t feel like eating much because just staying awake was already a hard enough struggle. Sapnap and Quackity made sure he was decently hydrated, he hated when they sweet talk and coaxed him into doing so but it was a kind act. Karl felt as though he had wasted yet another day with getting work done on the new country. Even though Sapnap, George, and Quackity reassured him they made a lot of progress he still felt like a failure. Sooner or later it was nighttime again, Quackity had left earlier to attend to some business or whatever. Karl’s headache was starting to fade a bit a little after the night began. He was next to Sapnap again. (haha so original, this writing is 10/10, constant comfort cuddles definitely isn’t a repeated topic) “Sapnap, I’m sorry about not being much help today.” Karl felt as though he owed Sapnap an apology, “Karl Jacobs, there’s absolutely no need for you to be apologizing. You had no control over your body and how you felt today.” Sapnap said, hoping to not sound annoyed or angry in his tone. “But..lately I’ve been…I dunno..” A gentle hand was pressed on Karl’s mouth, “Shh, let it go, and fall asleep. Please do, for me?” Sapnap’s voice was as smooth as honey, moments like these with Karl were divine; especially when he could also sweet talk him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, it's hard when I want to add so much mixed plot into one chapter and then hold myself back knowing that in the plot right now it's just not the time. I love writing little lovey dovey cuddle scenes a whole lot if you couldn't tell by now. I wanted to slow the place of the story just a bit instead of rushing too quickly.


	6. The Little Things Make Me Smile. What Were They Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more improvements and additions happen in Kinoko Kingdom! Karl is really happy with how far they've gotten. George wants to begin work on a village-type area. Sapnap decides to mess around with Karl a bit. Things seem great but...uh darn can't remember what we were discussing, oh and it really was at the tip of my tongue.

A week had passed since that off day with Karl. Since then nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Kinoko Kingdom had a lot of upgrades now, they finished the Library, Church Prime, and a community house. Everything was going so smoothly and great. George and Sapnap hadn’t visited Dream since the last time and were planning on it for a while. Karl sometimes felt unnerved when he overheard those conversations, not quite sure knowing the reason behind it. He was up to date with Dream and how he was becoming better and changing. Nothing sat right with Karl, eventually, he came to the terms that nothing ever did, especially after time-traveling had become basically an unwanted hobby of his. 

George had called both Sapnap and George over to him, he was standing under the mushroom in the library. He wanted to discuss something with both of them. “So, as you both know, we are clearly starting to grow this place more and more.” Almost at the exact same time did Karl and Sapnap nod their heads. “I was thinking…maybe we should start working on a small village type area or find a good place for it. If people do move here, they will most likely want to build their own homes, but I think we should at least have some set grounds.” Karl and Sapnap were a bit surprised as to the fact that George was generally taking this serious now, nothing seemed abnormal about it. It was just weird, this was George they were talking about, the one who slept through major events and didn’t always want to do anything. “Yeah sure that sounds like a great idea George, how about this? You can have full control over that aspect of the country, you can be the man in charge.” Sapnap nudged Karl’s side and rolled his eyes, “Really Karl?” George questioned, hoping this wasn’t a joke. “Mhm, go ahead and get started if you’d like now, if you need help we are right here to assist. Right Sapnap?” he looked at the bothered male, “No if-” Karl’s face looked pleading and desperate to hear a yes, Sapnap groaned, “Yeah we’re here to help out if needed.” George and Karl’s eyes lit up, more so Karl’s which Sapnap noticed, causing him to smile. 

“Sapnap, could you grab that stack of books and bring it up here?” Karl looked down from the second floor. “Sure.” Sapnap did as his fiancé asked, “Here ya go, need help putting them away?” he asked. Karl seemed to be lost in thought before he snapped back into it, “Oh y-yeah sure! Sorry I was just thinking about something.” he began to place the books on the shelves in the right order as Sapnap did the same. “Make sure you don’t mess up the order as to how they’re supposed to be.” Karl mentioned, “I won’t, don’t worry your pretty little self about it.” Sapnap said snarkily. “Little? I’m literally taller than you, get your facts straight before you try to flirt with me.” Karl huffed continuing to put books away. “Well, you may be taller buuuuuuuut you aren’t stronger!” Sapnap laughed before moving to lift Karl in his arms, “SAPNAP- PUT ME DOWN!” he got so scared not expecting that one bit, now red in the face from what seemed to be mostly embarrassment. His pale skin didn’t let him hide that. Karl had dropped the books he was holding, ugh the pain to hear them hit the floor. Sapnap eventually switched to a bridal style carry for Karl. He looked all bothered but not too upset. “Hey, cutie,” Sapnap smirked so smugly. “You’re horrible oh my god! Put me downnnn.” Karl whined. All he received was a head shake, “Nah, payback for basically calling me short.” Karl rolled his eyes, “Fine since you want to carry me, at least let me stay on your back.” Sapnap stopped for a second, “Hey- that’s not what I was impl-” a hand came up to his mouth, “Well that sucks, you made me want you to carry me. So carry me.” Karl sounded so demanding towards Sapnap, it was so cute, so he complied. Huge smile on his and Karl’s face.

Some time passed and Karl was still holding onto Sapnap, clinging to him like a koala, they- more like Sapnap, put the rest of the books away. Pretty successful day. “Let’s go see how the Gogmyster is doing.” Karl suggested, “Sure, but can I put you down for like one minute.” a grumble later and Sapnap had just a little time for freedom. “I hope I’m not too heavy for you to carry or something.” Karl mumbled, “No, not at all, I just needed to stretch.” A couple more minutes pass by and Sapnap goes over to Karl allowing him to get on his back again. They made their way to George who was trying to figure out some things he wanted to ask for a build. “I see you have a little friend on your back Sapnap.” George teased. “Why is everyone calling me little today, I’m literally taller than both of you.” Karl protested, “I dunno, you seem like you should be smaller than us, yet you aren’t.” Sapnap added. After a small argument, they all began talking about the village and thinking about people to ask to live here.

During all their discussions, at times Karl felt detached from the conversation and honestly everything, he always snapped back in. Jeez, what is up with all this zoning out and sleepiness always coming from? It’s like he had the answer to it, and it was on the tip of his tongue but nothing rang a bell. It wasn’t just Karl noticing this about himself but also Sapnap and George. A lot of people have started having some concerns for Karl. Whether it be him jumping at the idea to build a new country, constantly wanting to be working, sure it didn’t seem too out of the ordinary but something else was at play here as well. What even is it? Could Karl answer that, or is everyone left clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter with more of dat KarlNap fluff. Of course finally getting into a little more of the story, bit by bit I think this will soon start to seem better. My posting times might get a little funky so whoever is actually reading this, bare with it a tad ahah <3\. Honestly still surprised to see people enjoying this work but also very glad!


	7. Hold Onto Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another post-time travelling mission. Karl ignores his body's reaction towards it. George brings a certain record player, per Karl's request. Karl has a certain record he's been meaning to play. Karl and Sapnap wounded up dancing together, soon, something seems off with Karl...again.

The feeling was something Karl was used to by now. As he stepped out of the portal, leaving yet another tale, the blurry vision, fogged mind, and empty feeling was back. He couldn’t take time to sit and wait for it to go away, he had to write. He grabbed an empty book and a quill beginning to write the story of this tale. Next, came his diary, what could he even write? He figured it out, another note to not forget himself; like usual. He heard steps above his quarters, ‘Please don’t come in here..’ is all he could think. Likewise, he was frantically scurrying around the small area. Furthermore, he placed the books in their rightful place. Karl climbed up the ladder to be greeted by Sapnap. “Hey there, finally glad you’re out of there, you spent so long in there. What’s special about it anyways?” he asked, helping Karl up, “Oh nothing- uhm, got caught up with some work I had to do..private work.” he mumbled out. 

“Heh okayyyy Jacobs, anyways, will you perhaps be free tomorrow night?” Sapnap asked, grinning a little, “Hmm, probably, why do you ask?” Karl tried to play it cool as his mind continued to recollect most memories and vision became less fuzzy. “Perfect, you, me, date night. I found a great place in the forest that’s just gorgeous.” Sapnap was still grinning a whole lot. Karl giggled softly, “Is it for any special occasion?” he asked, “Nope, just thought I’d treat my fiancé to something nice, ya know to be kind.” Sapnap replied. “Oh I see, I’m thrilled to see what you will prepare to make it perfect then.” Now Karl’s the one with a smug and stupid grin. While talking with Sapnap he felt calm, which gave his head a chance to basically get out of the clouds. Focusing on his facial expressions as he spoke, admiring every scar, looking at his gorgeous eyes- he couldn’t help but stare at times. 

A little while later, George came into the library all excited. “Guys you won’t believe what I convinced someone to give me!” Karl and Sapnap looked at him, then at each other, then back at George waiting to see what he had. “Soooo maybe I have a record player, thought it would be perfect for the library.” George said smiling a ton, Karl’s eyes lit up, someone seemed excited. “Hah, why out of everything would you want that?” Sapnap asked, “Welllll Karl sorta as-'' Karl placed his hands on George’s mouth, “Shut uppppppppp George, this is why no one likes you.” he grumbled. Sapnap seemed entertained by this, “What about Karl?” he walked over to the both of them with his smirk back, Karl was red from embarrassment, “I just.. I wanted to be able to play some music, and I may have a certain record I’ve been meaning to play.” This made Sapnap get more interested, “Oh?”

After lots of convincing Sapnap was able to make Karl show him the special record he supposedly had, he was super embarrassed. It began to play, softly starting with a violin, mixing in with a piano, it sounded so regal and divine. (Imagine Merry-Go Round of Life type beat) Something you’d want to dance to, holding your lovers waist with their arms around your shoulder. Sapnap chuckled, “Why do you even have this?” he asked, “Well, music can contain memories if you think about it, you know? You can always ask Tommy and Tubbo the same question.” Karl giggled, it’s true, this song held memories, at least for him. “I mean, it sounds really nice to me- oooo you two should go dance together, pretend you’re at your wedding or something.” George teased, this made both Karl and Sapnap go red; Karl’s was a lot more visible. “Well, shall we dance Karl?” Sapnap asked, reaching a hand out, his voice sounded so calm and comforting. “Y-yeah sure..” Karl took his hand wrapping his arms around Sapnap’s neck as his arms went to his waist. 

They began spinning and dancing around in the library, staring into each other's eyes. Lost in the music as it filled the air, this was something that felt very familiar to Karl. He seemed flawless when he danced. The soft touch of Sapnap’s hands, the cool breeze coming from outside, it was perfect. Soon Karl saw glimpses of James every few moments, those same eyes looking at him. He couldn’t help but feel a pang in his heart, expression slightly changed, trying to keep it steady. George watched from the sides wishing he had someone to dance with, now he can be the third wheel. One glance at Karl and Sapnap, you could see their souls basically bound together as one. 

Karl reached a hand to cup Sapnap’s cheek, “I miss you..” he mumbled, feeling slightly out of control towards his actions. “But, I’m right here..” Sapnap said, confused, frowning a little. “No, I miss James, but he’s exactly like you. Same eyes, hair, voice, touch..” he mumbled, Karl began to feel lightheaded. Sapnap noticed dilated eyes, Karl looked as though he was about to pass out. “Karl...you don’t look okay.” Sapnap sighed, the music had slowed down now fading into silence. George walked over towards the pair with concern in his gaze. “Is he alright?” the Brit questioned softly. Karl felt dizzy, he collapsed in Sapnap’s arms. “Shit…he just passed out..” Sapnap muttered, lifting the lighter male into his arms to carry him. “He’s been looking so- so just bad lately Sapnap.. I think something is wrong with him.” George was actually somewhat right, but absolutely no one knew the reason behind it. During Karl’s most recent time travelling, it has been wearing his body out immensely, he tended to ignore it. He’s practically destroying himself; mentally and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Sorry this chapter took a little while longer, writing block got me, along with being busy. I low key dislike parts of this fic, the support on it is so kind though. Also I maaaaay be working on another Tales oneshot. I am going to be turning these works into a series type thing, this one may leave off on a cliff hanger..perhaps.


End file.
